Sonic the Hedgehog: Season 3/The Great Race
This is the third episode of Sonic the Hedgehog: Season 3. Summary Doctor Robotnik has finished his repairs on Metal Sonic. Now he sets out to invade the Floating Island to obtain the Time Stones! He even tricks the guardian of the island into thinking Sonic is bad! Sonic must now race Metal, get back the Time Stones, and foil Robotnik's plans. Characters *Sonic *Sally *Tails *Amy *Knuckles *Bunnie *Rotor *Antoine *Lupe *Robotnik *Metal Sonic *Jack the Hedgehog *Patricia the Skunk *Layla the FoxSkunk *Tom de Lupin Transcript Sonic: (relaxing) Tom: (growling) WE NEED TO GO AFTER THEM! Sally: Calm down. Patricia: (comforts Tom) Listen Tom, I understand the instincts within your heart to help stop villains like Robotnik, Snively and Naugus, but we need to be ready for any possible plan, spell and even traps they cooked up. We need to be prepared for the future. And I'm sure we will figure out a way to help the entire planet of Mobius soon. Tails: She's right... whatever her name is. Patricia: Oh sorry. Allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Patricia the Skunk. I may be a skunk, but I have a heart of gold filled with compassion and understanding. Jack: My name is Jack the Hedgehog, Sonic's cousin. Layla: And I'm Layla the FoxSkunk, a mistress and master of potion making. Tails: I'm Miles Prower, but everybody calls me Tails. Patricia: (gently petting Tails) Well, aren't you cute as a button? And don't worry, I can tell you had experience before. I can respect that. Tails: Yeah. One day, I'm gonna fight with the others on a mission. Sonic: And today's the day, big guy! storms off angrily. Sonic rolls his eyes. Jack: (concerned about Tom with Patricia and Layla) What's with Tom? Patricia: He's still mad about his destroyed burning village because of Metal Sonic. I don't really blame Tom for this. Layla: (remembers her past as a very bad girl) Me neither, I used to be a very bad girl a long time ago, until more recent events. Believe me, I was a little more... flirty and sassy. Sally: Tom isn't mad about that. He's mad that we're not going after Robotnik. Jack: Guys, think about it. Tom's village was destroyed by Robotnik's Metal creation, and now both Robotnik and Naugus are on the loose because of Snively's actions. Patricia: We all feel sorry for Tom, for what has happened, with his entire village being gone. Those very lives could've been gone from that village. Layla: And yet we still think going after Robotnik everytime is going to solve the problem. We all need to pitch in to help save as many innocents as we can. Sonic: You guys are right. Jack: Thanks. Right now, we all need to listen to one another and open our hearts to each other, including Tom. Patricia: Right, and I'm sure if we listen to each other and work together, we might even sneak in to listen to know about what Robotnik is planning. I'm sure Tom will agree if we go after Robotnik with a prepared plan. Layla: Right, all we need to do is to think outside the box and increase our variety of skills, precision, creativity & an army of world class Freedom Fighters. Tails: Let's go. Jack: Let's get everybody ready, and move out. Jack, Patricia and Layla: (head out with Sonic, Sally, Tails, Tom and the rest of the Freedom Fighters they can bring along) Sally: Hmmm... Patricia: (walking next to Sally) Excuse me, but is there something on your mind, Miss Sally? Sally: I was thinking about Robotnik's plans. Patricia: I see, if only we have ourselves an experienced spy that could help us figure out what Robotnik is planning before he executes it. Layla: A spy could be very helpful if we can find one. Sonic: I could spy. Jack: Alright, but whatever you do, don't get caught. Understand? nods. Jack: Good. Jack, Patricia & Layla: (continues heading out with Sonic, Sally, Tails, Tom & the rest of the Freedom Fighters they can bring for the mission) Antoine: Um, I am not so sure about zees. I think I will be going to zee home. Tails: stop being such a coward, Antoine. I'm only 10, and even I'm not freaking out. Jack: You must be, Antoine. Can't you please be brave and trust your instincts for once? We know that you're scared, but at times like this, you need to stop worrying about those what ifs. Besides, I really don't like those bad "What-Ifs". Not... one... bit. Patricia: Yes, we maybe scared, but Jack and I remember our motto of no worries at all. Bunnie: Be brave, sugah. Face your fears. Antoine: (sighs) You are right. Layla: I'm sure you will find the courage to become an excellent Freedom Fighter, like a swordsman, Antoine. had snuck out of the base and into the woodlands to find Robotnik himself. Jack, Patricia and Layla: (already head out of the base with Sonic, Sally, Tails, Tom, Bunnie, Antoine and the rest of the Freedom Fighters to search for Robotnik, to spy on him to see what he's secretly up to) A wolf pack member runs by Antoine: ? He drops holding his shoulder Bunnie: Oh mah stars. You okay, sugahcube? Wolf Pack Warrior: We were outnumbered. Sally: Outnumbered? Did Robotnik attack? Wolf Pack Warrior: After Sonic attacked us, Lupe is wounded but holding her ground. Sonic: I never attacked y'all. Must've been Metal Sonic... Wolf Pack Warrior: (growls in pain) We must get to Lupe and that young wolf. Tails: Young wolf? Are you talking about Tom? Wolf Pack Warrior: Is that his name? For a little guy, he is carrying a lot of ordinance. Antoine: Well, where are zey? Wolf Pack Warrior: Just north of the valley, near Guardian Island. Sally: I see. Let's go. Wolf Pack Warrior: Go without me, I need to rest. Sonic: Sure, dude. Patricia: Please be careful and rest easy, now. (uses her healing power to heal the Wolf Pack Warrior for a moment before running north of the valley with the team) Come on! Layla: (follows with Jack and the rest of the team) We must hurry at top speed! [ they make it.] watches the battle from a distance and reaches for a missle launcher Jack, Patricia & Layla: (hurries over to the village, while noticing Tom) Tails: Tom! Jack: Are you ok? And is that a missile launcher? opens fire on the SWAT Bots, ignoring them. Bunnie: Tom? Patricia: Listen Tom, we know why you're ignoring us, and we're sorry for not listening to you earlier. (Blasting magic orbs at the SWAT Bots, blasting them away to help Tom) Jack: (buzzsaws at the Swatbots to cut them down to size) We're really sorry, we should've listened to you & we should've opened our hearts to you even more. Layla: (launches explosive potions at the SWAT Bots to blast them away as well) We ask for your forgiveness. Tom: You don't ask a de Lupin for forgiveness, it has to be earned. (drops down) Sally: Then let us earn it. Jack: And that's exactly what we plan on doing for a special wolf like you. Jack, Patricia & Layla: (continues taking down more Swatbots with Jack buzzsawing at the Swatbots to slice them down to size, with Patricia blasting more powerful Magic Orbs at the Swatbots & Layla launches more powerful magic orbs & launches explosive potions at the Swatbots to use their teamwork to blow the Swatbots away into scrap metal) Lupe: Sally (Limping to her friend) Patricia: Oh my goodness, Lupe's hurt. (Helps Tend to Lupe's wounds) Lupe: It's nice to see you all Sally: What happened? Patricia: (use her healing powers to help heal Lupe) Sonic, Sally, Tails, Bunnie, Antoine & the rest of the Freedom Fighters please help me Jack & Layla take out the remaining Swatbots while I tend to Lupe's wounds. If we're going to earn back Tom's trust we need to help him fight the Swatbots. Antoine: O-of course, madamoiselle. Lupe: A robot Sonic attacked us leaving us defenseless the swat bots came later Sonic: Metal! Jack: That sure sounds like Metal Sonic. He's been here. We can still track him. Sally: We have to stop him. Layla: But the question is, where did Metal Sonic run off to now? notices a track of oil leading to the Floating Island. Tom:(Looking around the rubble) Category:Episodes Category:Sonic the Hedgehog: Season 3 Category:Sonic the Hedgehog: Season 3 Episodes